thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Middle of Nowhere (SWB)
"Middle of Nowhere" is the series premiere of Survivors We Become. It is the first episode of Season 1 and the first episode overall. Synopsis A senior class field trip goes deadly after a crash. Plot Spencer and Alex are in Alex's living room, both laughing. "Okay, so... Miss Armstrong and Mr. Greer are always looking at each other between classes. You ever notice that?" Alex asks him. Spencer laughs and nods, grabbing a chip from one of the bags in front of them. "Yeah. Twenty bucks says they hook up this weekend." Alex shudders. "That's not a thought I want to have." He mutters before eating grabbing some chips. There is a silence between the two, Spencer is checking his phone while Alex is in deep thought. "Something bad is going to happen." He says just over a whisper. Spencer looks up from his phone. "What?" Alex sits up straight and shakes his head slightly. "Something is going to happen on this trip, Spence." "Why are you saying that? It's depressing." Spencer says with a frown. Alex looks at him and rolls his eyes. "Oh, shut up! It's not depressing. Anyway, I've been having these dreams lately. In the first dream, the bus had crashed and a lot of people died, in the second dream, we were all walking along to find help but then more of us died." Spencer is silent, seeing Alex seems to be getting worked up over the dreams. Alex takes a deep breath and looks to Spencer. "Spencer, I didn't sleep last night because I didn't want to see what else could happen." As Alex begins to break down, Spencer pulls him into a hug. "Alex, it's okay. Hey, look at me." He pulls away and looks into his friend's eyes. "They're just nightmares, Alex. I'm telling you, we're going to be fine. Go get some sleep." Alex looks down and sighs. "I don't want to." He mumbles. "Alex, go to sleep." He says. Alex looks at him and snaps, "Fuck off, Spencer. I'm fine without sleep." Spencer blinks at the outburst, as it happens often, but he looks very hurt that it happened. "You may be okay with not sleeping, but I'm not. See you in the morning." Spencer says, obviously annoyed. The next morning, the school is filled with the senior class going on a trip to a camp for the weekend. Rebecca Armstrong is doing her make up so she looks good for Connor. She gets out of her car and walks to the bus loop where she sees Connor and his mother, Cathy, talking to Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins goes to talk to someone else as Rebecca approaches. "Hi, Miss Armstrong. You look lovely today, dear." Cathy says with a smile. Rebecca smiles back. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Greer. How are you holding up? I'm sorry about your husband." Cathy nods and sighs. "Well, I'm doing my best. We were together for so long, it's just going to be so different." "Hey! Quit fooling around and get your bags on the bus!" Mike yells at some students, getting the teachers to look at him. Rebecca laughs as the students all go to the bus and Mike walks in their direction. "I hate kids." Mike mutters, shaking his head. Rebecca chuckles. "Technically, most of them are legal adults." "There is no way any of these kids can ever be adult." Mike mutters. Cathy looks at him. "Oh, please, Mike, you love these kids." Mike shakes his head, Cathy just shrugging and looking over the students with a smile. A car drives into a parking spot, Mitch, Ashleigh, Zac, Griggs and Lin are in it. Ashleigh groans as she gets out. "I forgot my make up. You rushed me!" Ashleigh complains to Mitch, glaring at him while he opens the trunk. He pulls out her bag and backpack, giving both to her. "I told you be ready at seven. It was seven." Ashleigh hits her brother before taking her bags. Zac takes his bag and says he'll see them later. Mitch then sees Lin and Griggs making out in the back seat. "Hey! Get out of my car, dicks!" He yells, banging his hand against the roof. Ashleigh laughs, making him flip her off with a smile. "Yeah, I love you, too, Mitch." Ashleigh says as she walks away. A cheery looking girl, Robin, jumps on Mitch's back, kissing his cheek. "Hey, baby, I missed you!" She says, planting kisses on his cheek. He chuckles and has her get off before kissing her. "Where are your bags? I'll put them on the bus." "Aw, Mitch!" Robin gushes as they walk on. They walk past Billie and Stevie, both teens sitting on a bench. Billie is playing a guitar while Stevie sings Riptide by Vance Joy, Billie harmonizing. Robin stops Mitch and she watches the two with a smile. The duo finish the song, Robin and Mitch applauding. Billie and Stevie both thank them. "That was so good! You're both so talented!" Robin says with a grin. Mitch nods, smiling at Billie. "Yeah, you guys have great voices. I liked the guitar, too. You're pretty good." Billie chuckles and nods. "Thanks." Mitch and Robin walk on. Sensing her friend's attraction to Mitch, Stevie watches the couple walk away before making eye contact with Billie. She shimmies her shoulders, humming the tune of a romance song. He laughs. "Shut up, I'll hit you with Bessie." He threatens, lifting the guitar slightly. Stevie rolls her eyes. "Oh, please, you wouldn't ever do anything to harm me or your instrument." She says as she stands. They walk to the bus loop, both fooling around as they walk. Everyone that was met thusfar begins getting on the last bus. Spencer and Alex sit together, Mitch, Ashleigh, Robin, Griggs and Lin are all a few rows behind, Stevie and Billie are a row behind them. Cathy takes roll and makes sure everyone is there. "Ashleigh Harris? ...Mitch Harris? ...Andrea Krew?" No one responds. Suddenly, Andrea steps on the bus. "Sorry, I didn't want to come." She says with a sigh before sitting across from Billie and Stevie. "Alright, we're all here." Cathy tells the driver. Eddie nods and radios the others. As the buses begin to leave, Eddie's front tire goes out, making them unable to move. "Oh, no. We're going to be late now." Cathy mutters as Her, Eddie and Connor get out. "Do you want me to tell the others to turn back?" He asks. Cathy says no. "Let them go on. No need to waste gas." Connor gets on the bus. "Alright, so the tire is flat. So we're stuck for a while." Andrea growls. "You mean I could have stayed in bed for another hour?" Connor glares in her direction. Later, they go on the road after fixing the tire. Mitch and his friends are talking and laughing while Stevie and Billie are talking to one another as well. Spencer watches them and sighs. Alex taps his shoulder. "I know that look. Spencer, I told you, they want nothing to do with us. No one does. We can't rely on anyone else but each other. Other people won't help you." Spencer doesn't say anything to his friend. Spencer gets another look at the group behind them. Cathy moves back a few rows to sit with Connor, Mike and Rebecca. She says the others are an hour ahead of them, but they all should make it there. Connor says that's good. Cathy gazes off and Connor asks if she's okay. "You look like something is wrong." Cathy shakes her head. "No, it's nothing, really." Spencer is staring at the woods they're driving through. Up front, Eddie looks at the clock quickly. When he looks back, a man runs from the forest. Eddie stops the truck, people screaming. Mike, Cathy and Connor stand to see what happened and go outside with Eddie. Eddie apologizes to the man. "I-I swear, I was just looking at the clock quickly. I didn't even see you." Eddie says. "The woods are evil." The man pants, hands on his knees. He then places his hand on his head. "Oh, God. The people, they were... they were eating them." Mike looks to the others with a questionable glance. "What ate the people? Sir?" Connor asks. "No... You don't understand. It was... it was the people eating the people!" The man says. The man looks at the woods and shakes his head. "Oh, no... no... they're here! Run!" He yells, running through the forest. The others watch where he was looking, no one else there. Inside the bus, Rebecca is watching them and sees the students looking outside the windows. "Hey, guys, don't mind that. Just some crazy guy." Cathy shakes her head, covering her mouth. "That poor, poor man." She mumbles. Eddie looks around them again. "Come on, we should go. We're almost there. We can call the police then." Spencer and Alex are watching the woods for the man. "I told you this trip would go bad." Alex mutters. Spencer sneers at him. "It was just a crazy guy. The trip isn't bad." Alex looks at him slowly. "Yet. By the way, I had another dream last night." "Oh. Nice. What happened?" Spencer asks, sighing. Alex shrugged. "Not much. Still in the forest, everyone is freaked out. Then you stab me in the chest three times before strangling me." Spencer looks at him in disbelief. Meanwhile, Ashleigh is shaking her head. "That poor man is still out there! We probably should have helped him." She says sadly. Lin laughs. "That man needed all the help he could get." "Oh, please, Lin," Andrea says a few rows behind. "We all know you wanted to see if he could bone good enough." Billie and Stevie laugh and join in the conversation. "Alright, anyway, yes, that man did definitely need help. But don't make fun of him for it. He's probably been lost in these woods for weeks." "Yeah, being isolated makes you crazy." Stevie says. Robin smiles at them. "Hey! We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Robin." Billie smiles. "Hi. I'm Billie Kyle, this is my best friend, Stevie Leigh." Stevie waves to them. Robin turns in her seat completely. "So you think he was out there for a while?" She asks. Stevie nods. "Well, yeah. Clearly he was delusional and being alone for long periods of time does that. Plus, he mentioned people eating people. Someone probably was used for food." "That's so gross!" Lin groans, cuddling into Griggs' side. "That's so cool." Andrea mumbles from behind Stevie and Billie, smiling at them. Spencer then turns to them. "That would imply that there are more people still alive, too. There was probably an accident and the survivors were waiting for help." Mitch gaped at him. "That's dark." "No, he's right." Andrea says. "Holy shit, we probably just caused a bunch of people to die." Andrea mutters with a laugh. Alex taps Spencer and asks, "What are you doing? They don't want to talk." As he says that, Robin begins talking to Spencer. Alex stares out the window, seeing a raindrop hit the glass. He then sees the dark clouds. Soon, the rain is pattering on the bus and thunder can be heard every so often, a flash of lightning joining. Spencer is watching the window when he hears the thunder get closer. Mitch leans forward and taps his back, making him turn. "Spencer, right?" He whispered so he wouldn't wake his friends. Spencer nods. "Alright, just checking. Anyway, you okay? You look scared." Mitch says. Spencer hears the thunder again. "I don't really like storms." Mitch nods and smiles at him. "You'll be fine. The storm can't hu-" Suddenly, lightning strikes a tree and it falls on the front of the bus. Eddie is crushed, the rest of the bus jolting and people scream as they wake up. Everyone adjusts to what had happened. Connor yells "Okay, I know this is a surprise, but we need to be calm. Everyone, get off the bus." Mitch opens the emergency exit and people get off. When Spencer and Alex get off, Spencer looks around. The rain is pouring on them, people are scattered, crying or screaming. Melanie and Lizzie are together by the edge of the road, a steep hill right behind them. "I can't believe this just happened..." Lizzie cries. Melanie sobs and starts pacing. "I want to go home!" Stevie sees them as she gets off the bus. "Lizzie, Melanie! Get away from the edge, it's too slippery!" Melanie ignores and turns but slips and stumbles. She cries out, reaching for Lizzie. The two grab each other's hands and fall down the hill, many people watching in horror. Stevie runs forward, Billie following her. "Stevie, wait!" She gets on her knees at the edge, Billie grabbing her and both look down in horror. Stevie covers her mouth and gags, Billie hugging her. Melanie was laying face down in the mud while Lizzie was on her back on top of a rock, her body limp. "I told you." Alex mutters to Spencer. Before Spencer can speak, someone screams and everyone runs to the front of the bus. Eddie is completely crushed, his head hanging back. Almost all the people in the first two rows had all been killed from impact. "Hey, wait. Two people got out of the second row!" Connor says, looking over the group. "Who was there?" On the other side of the bus, they hear, "Mr. Greer! It was us, over here!" Connor, Mike and Cathy walk over, having the others stay. They find Amber over Polly, who has a many glass shards stabbing her face. Cathy shakes her head. "Oh, Lord... What do we do with her?" "What do you mean?" Amber asks in panic. Connor sighs. "I don't think we can take out all this glass without killing her." Amber sobs and looks down at Polly. "Oh, God, no... It's okay, P. Don't worry, we can fix this." Amber looks at them again. "Come on, there has to be something you can do." Mike looks at Polly and sees blood underneath her. "Hey, flip her over." He demands. Connor and Cathy flip her slowly and Mike lifts her shirt up, revealing a glass shard deep in her back. Amber gasps before looking away. Polly then mumbles something. "K-Kill me... Please..." Connor and the other teacher look at each other in disgust and horror. Soon, Polly bleeds out and dies, Amber sobbing. They return to the others, Rebecca handing Connor a clipboard. "It's the rollcall sheet. I took roll to see who was still here." Connor nods. "What are these Xs for?" Rebecca doesn't answer and he realizes it means dead. With the rain clearing, Connor stands in front of the group. "Alright, I know this is not easy. We just lost eight students, a bus driver and a teacher. But we can't stay here. We're going to have to keep going. We should be close to camp now, so if we start walking-." The students begin to talk. "But what about food and water?" Marina asks her sister. "How can we just leave them here?" Angel asks as she motions to the bus. "What about our parents? They don't know we're lost!" One student yells. Spencer looks around at everyone who is yelling and ends up shouting for everyone to be quiet. With all attention on Spencer, Alex whispers, "What are you doing?" Spencer takes a breath before talking. "Mr. Greer is right. We can't just sit here and wait for help. We need to go get it. No one even knows where we even are. Our friends wouldn't want us to stay here and give up. They'd want us to continue on. They'd want us to get to safety." People begin to murmur. Billie and Stevie walk to the bus and jump in, taking their bags from inside and putting them in the road. Billie and Stevie both empty their backpacks and put clothes, water and food inside. "Mr. Kyle, Miss Leigh. What're you doing?" He asks. Billie slides his bag on. "We're moving on. So follow suit, I want to not be around dead bodies anymore." Billie says with a smile. While the group is walking, Rebecca is walking behind Spencer and she gets next to him. "Nice job. You really got people to cooperate." She says with a smile. Spencer shrugs and says, "I didn't really do anything." Rebecca shrugs and walks to the other teachers. "It was still cool." As she leaves, Alex approaches and says, "You're attracting attention to us, Spence. Look, these people-" "They're kids we go to school with and we all were in a bus crash. Alex, come on, they're not bad. We're all just scared." Spencer says. Alex rolls his eyes. "Well, quit being scared of the woods. I'm more scared of people. They're mean, they stab you in the back, they hurt you. Spencer, we need to stay away from them." Spencer looks at him. "You're being so pathetic right now." He murmurs. A few feet ahead, Mitch turns to them. "Hey, Spencer, Alex. Join us!" He calls, walking with Ashleigh, Billie, Stevie and Robin. Spencer looks to Alex, who sighs and shakes his head. "Okay, well I'm going. You know where I am if you need me." He says before walking to the others, Alex being left alone and sad. Connor, Rebecca, Cathy and Mike are walking together up front. "I just think it's weird we were even this deep in the woods. I'm telling you, the guy must have taken a wrong turn, this camp isn't supposed to be that far." Mike says. Connor chuckles at his theory. "You all think it's jokes now, but when you start seeing people watching us, don't cry to me." Mike mutters, shaking his head at their laughs. Rebecca hears something in the woods a few feet in front of them and squints into the dark. It's too hard to see. She shrugs and walks on. In the woods, a man is watching with binoculars. He lowers them and uses his walkie talkie to communicate. "I've spotted the targets. They're headed west. Just as planned." Co-Stars *Katie Strain as Marina Crane *Karissa Strain as Miranda Crane *Justin Prentice as Zac Corriander *Justin Deeley as Mr. Collins *Alyson Bath as Polly Richardson *Sydney Park as Amber Nickols *Olivia Scriven as Melanie Parson *Nikki Gould as Lizzie Fits *Ethan Embry as "Crazy Man" *Daniel Sharman as "The Man in the Woods" Deaths *Eddie Driver *Zac Corriander *Libby Marshall *Joey Morris *Ms. DeVos *Alison Zara *Austin Bone *Melanie Parson *Lizzie Fits *Polly Richardson Your Rating How would you rate "Middle of Nowhere" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Spencer Allen. *First appearance of Alex Langford. *First appearance of Rebecca Armstrong. *First appearance of Connor Greer. *First appearance of Cathy Greer. *First appearance of Mr. Collins. *First appearance of Mike Danvers. *First appearance of Mitch Harris. *First appearance of Ashleigh Harris. *First appearance of Griggs. *First appearance of Lin. *First appearance of Robin Taylor. *First appearance of Billie Kyle. *First appearance of Stevie Leigh. *First appearance of Marina Crane. *First appearance of Miranda Crane. *First appearance of Andrew Krew. *First appearance of Angel Torres. *First appearance of Amber Nickols. *First appearance of Tobias McLemore. (Credited as "The Man in the Woods") *First (and last) appearance of Eddie Driver. *First (and last) appearance of Zac Corriander. *First (and last) appearance of Melanie Parson. *First (and last) appearance of Lizzie Fitz. *First (and last) appearance of Polly Richardson. *Despite no actual zombies appearing, the scene with the crazy man involves him hallucinating the dead returning to life. *This was an extended episode. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)